Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet used in outer space that can gather feces in a floating zero-gravity environment.
Description of the Prior Art
Exploring in the space is a dream for human. In recent 50 years, people try developed various spacecrafts to explore the space. For example, on Oct. 4, 1957, the Russian Federation launched the first artificial satellite to the space, and on Apr. 12, 1961, the first spacecrafts carrying astronauts to explore the space, and on Mar. 18, 1965, a Russian astronaut walks outside the spacecraft cabinet, and on Jul. 20, 1069, American astronauts walks on the moon first.
On Oct. 15, 2003, the Shenzhou V spacecraft was launched to the space to carry the astronaut to the space, and on Oct. 12, 2005, the Shenzhou VI spacecraft was launched to the space successfully, therefore China is the third country in the world that can develop aerospace industry to explore the space.
However, how to solve feces draining problems during exploring the space is still a difficulty. Theses problems includes the toilet installed in the spacecraft is expensive, larger-sized, operation complicated, energy consuming. For example, during 11 times of accidents in American spacecraft, the toilet was broken 10 times to influence safety of the spacecraft. Therefore, feces draining problem of the spacecraft has to be overcome by people early.
Conventional feces draining method is to apply air drawing and guiding principle to drain feces and guide it into a bag. However, such a draining method includes the draining structure is complex, large, and under a zero-gravity condition, people can not drain feces to the toilet precisely. Furthermore, conventional solution to constipated problem includes inserting a finger or an object to the anus to dig feces or feeding chemical agent to facilitate fences drain, but such methods will injure the anus.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.